Methods for measuring body fluid components of humans or animals are described in detail in Patent Documents 1 to 3. Patent Document 1 describes a test piece in which one or a plurality of reagent layers impregnated with a chemical reaction agent is attached with equal spacing to a strip plastic support body. Patent Document 2 describes an immunochromatographic test piece and a measurement method using same. A test piece in which gold colloid particles, blue latex particles, or red latex particles are used as a label carrier is typically used as the immunochromatographic test piece. Patent Document 3 describes a test piece having an electrode and an oxidation-reduction enzyme on a support body. This test piece is used for measuring electrochemical changes (oxidation current value) during enzyme reactions. These test pieces make it possible to measure body fluid components of humans or animals in a simple manner.
However, in the measurements performed with the above-described measurement tools, a time interval of 1 min to 15 min is required till a reaction such as chemical reaction or electrochemical reaction becomes stable after the analyte derived from a human or an animal is dropped on the measurement tool. This is because a certain time is required for filtration of solid matter such as blood cells contained in the analyte and for hydration and reaction of immune substances such antibodies or reagents stored in a dry state in the test piece. In an immunochromatographic test piece, in particular, time is necessary to move the analyte on the support body.
Most small systems in which coloration or difference in electric potential of the measurement tool is read include only one location for setting the measurement tool. In addition, because a certain reaction time should be ensured, as mentioned hereinabove, in order to obtain accurate measurement result, a plurality of analytes is difficult to measure at the same time. A system that resolves this problem is described in Patent Document 4. The system described in Patent Document 4 includes a plurality of loading units for measurement tools. The measurements are conducted separately and automatically and the results are displayed for each loading unit till a reaction time corresponding to the reagent type elapses since the measurement tool has been loaded. As a result, a plurality of analytes can be measured simultaneously and randomly.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H5-232108    Patent Document 2: Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. H7-46107    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H1-114747    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-133813
However, in the above-described measurement system in which the measurements can be performed simultaneously and randomly on a plurality of analytes, the user should perform an operation of verifying information on the analyte providers and an operation of confirming that the measurement tool to which the analyte derived from the analyte provider has been applied has been loaded into one of the plurality of loading units and also should associate the obtained measurement results with the information on the analyte provider. These operations are troublesome for the user.